Owenlan 2 (Full Transcript)
music plays Gwen: Oh, savior of China... You have Ennobled the house of Grady. In gratitude, we honor you. All veneration to you, mighty... Sandy Cheeks: Say it. Say my name. Gwen: Sandy. Sandy Cheeks: Now, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Sandy Cheeks: Hey, how you doin' up there, woman? Sandy Cheeks: Thanks for the intro. Gwen: Growls Sandy Cheeks: ringing And now I think I'd like to visit my beloved Peadestal. music plays Ancestors: Sigh Let's get it over with. groaning, grumbling Sandy Cheeks: Ceremonial robe of honor. Sandy Cheeks: Ooh, if Owen could see me now.Laugh Gwen: Sigh Owen saves China one time, and now she thinks she's the queen. Sandy Cheeks: I'm climbing a stairway to heaven. Sandy Cheeks: Whoo! top floor! Sandy Cheeks: Pedestal, perks, and props! Sandy Cheeks: Ceremonial bath of honor. Gwen: Ugh! An Ancestors :Ohh! Sandy Cheeks: Ooh, yeah! Y'all better take a deep breath, now, 'cause I ain't leaving my Pedestal for the next thousand years. Ancestors: groaning Sandy Cheeks: Let the whirpool begin. Sandy Cheeks: Oh, yeah. Crashes and chinese music plays and the words Walt Disney Pictures present and then Owenlan 2 and the dragon symbol appear. Carl Fredricksen: Humming According to this chart, I put the coins here. Carl Fredricksen: Relax, child. The spirit tell me Claire will arrive and propose to Owen before the sun sets. There's still time to get in on the pool. gulps loudly Ivor: Father... Harper: Gambling in like playing mah-jongg with blank tiles. No one really wins. Carl Fredricksen: I'm enriched by your presence, my daughter. Harper: Hmm? I...Think I'll go pray. on door Ivor: Hello, little boy. Little boy: Is Owen Grady here? Ivor: Why, he's out in the field. Carl Fredricksen: Laughing Yeah, doing his chores. Little boy: Oh... I'll go help him! Uh, thank you. Ivor: Sigh The children all love Owen. Carl Fredricksen: And why not? He's strong, He's brave, He's handsome. Laughs He'a a chip off the old block. Owen Grady: Grunting Hyah! Angie: Hyah! Boys: Hyah! W-Whoa! Hiya. Barking Owen Grady: It's okay, Jenna. Owen Grady: What's going on here? A little boy: We want to be like you, Owen Grady. Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Unh! boys laughing Owen Grady: But I'm still learning myself. Boys: Please? talking at onec Owen Grady: Okay, I guess I can show you a few moves. A little boy: Owen's gonna teach us how to kick butt. other boys are cheering and laughing Owen Grady: Hold it. Calm down. That's lesson number tow. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle at the same teme we're being tough. A little boy: How can you be tough and gentle? A little boy: Yeah! I want to be tough! Boys: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Owen Grady: I know it does sound a little funny, huh? but the world is full of opposites, and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance. Owen Grady: Hmm, let's see if this helps. Earth, sky, day, night. Sound and silence, dark and light. little boy gigles Owen Grady: ♪ One alone is not enoug ♪ ♪ You need both together ♪ ♪ Winter, summer, moon, and sun ♪ ♪ Lesson number one ♪ Boys: Wow! Owen Grady: ♪ Like a rock, huh, huh ♪ ♪ You must be hard, huh, huh ♪ ♪ Like an oak, mmh ♪ ♪ You must stand firm, huh, huh ♪ ♪ Cut quick ♪ ♪ Like my blade ♪ ♪ Think fast, huh, huh ♪ ♪ Unafraid ♪ Angie: Yeah. Boys: ♪ Like a rock, huh, huh ♪ ♪ You must be hard, huh, huh ♪ ♪ Like an oak, mmh ♪ ♪ You must stand firm, huh, huh ♪ ♪ Cut quick ♪ ♪ Like my blade ♪ ♪ Think fast, huh, huh ♪ ♪ Unafraid ♪ A little boy: Okay, Owen, I'm ready. Owen Grady: Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance. You're only halfway there. Owen Grady: ♪ Like a cloud ♪ ♪ You are soft ♪ ♪ Like bamboo ♪ ♪ You bend in the wind ♪ ♪ Creeping slow, you're at peace ♪ ♪ Because you know ♪ ♪ It's okay to be afraid ♪ Boys: Like a cloud ♪ ♪ You are soft ♪ ♪ Like bamboo ♪ ♪ You bend in the wind ♪ ♪ Creeping slow, you're at peace ♪ ♪ Because you know ♪ ♪ It's okay to be afraid ♪ is barking Chorus:♪ One alone is not enoug ♪ ♪ One alone is not enoug ♪ ♪ You need both together ♪ ♪ You need both together ♪ ♪ Winter, summer, moon, and sun ♪ ♪ Winter, summer, moon, and sun ♪ ♪ Lesson number one ♪ ♪ Like a rock ♪ ♪ Like ♪ You must be hard ♪ ♪ Like an oak ♪ ♪ Like an oak ♪ ♪ I must stand firm ♪ ♪ You can fly ♪ ♪ ♪ It's okay to be afraid ♪ ♪ ♪ I'm not afraid ♪ ♪ You have begun ♪ ♪ ♪ Lesson number one, Lesson number one ♪ ♪ Lesson number one ♪ Neigh Gasps A little boy: It's General Claire! Boys: General Claire! General Claire! General Claire! laughing shouting happily chuckling Claire Dearing: Hello, little warriors. Owen Grady: The new uniform suits you, General. Claire Dearing: Oh, the uniform -- yes. throat now I just have to live up to it. Owen Grady: Of course you will. You're very brave. Claire Dearing: Oh, right. brave. Yes, well... throat Owen, I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when a woman is in... A little boy: Ding, Ding, Ding,! Claire Dearing: When a woman is in... are giggling Claire Dearing: Is there someplace private we can talk? A little boy: We can go to my house. are gigglig continues Owen Grady: Okay, everybody, time to be like the river and flow home. Boys: Oh, No! Oh, No! Oh, No! Oh, No! Bye, Claire. Bye, Claire. Bye, Owen. Claire Dearing: Could you TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR ME? little boy gasps and squeals, lauging Owen Grady: You know, you're never gonna get that back. chuckles screams laughing Carl Fredricksen: Laughs Oh, He said yes! sighs Harper: When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may spill from the eyes. Carl Fredricksen: You can say that again! I win the pot! Laughs Harper: Actually, you bet she would propose before sundown. I bet she would propose before noon. Ivor: But you don't gamble. Harper: Betting against my father is not a gamble. It's an investmen. Carl Fredricksen: Oh... Sandy Cheeks: Sobbing Ooh, what a happy, happy day! My little baby's getting married. Owen Grady: Shh, Sandy, someone will hear you. Sandy Cheeks: I can't help it. You know squirrels are very emotional. Oh, It seems like just last month you and I were saving china. Owen Grady: It was last month. Sandy Cheeks: How time flies... You know, baby, this must be a magical moment for you. Owen Grady: It's not every day I get engaged. Sandy Cheeks: No, I meant telling me you're engaged. Angie: Oh... Sandy Cheeks: Oh! After all, you know, I'm the gal that gave you and pretty girl the hookup. Am I a guardian, or Am I a guardian? Owen Grady: Oh, you're more than that, Sandy. You're my most trusted friend. Sandy Cheeks: breaking Oh, that did it! Sniffles Owen Grady: Are you crying again? Sandy Cheeks: No, I just got some exfoliating cream in my eye. Of course I'm crying, boy! What you think?! Oh, Owen, I'm just so happy for me. Owen Grady: You? uh... Sandy Cheeks: Hmm? This wedding business is a big status boost for me. When those ancestors look up the career ladder, all they're gonna see is my behind. Owen Grady: So glad my getting married is helping you out, Sandy. Sandy Cheeks: All right, I Get you, Mr. Misty. But you know I'm thinking about you, too. In fact, I'm gonna plan your wedding. First I gotta work me up a theme. You know, theme is everything. How about "rainbow of memories"? Huh? no, That's too "junior prom." I've got it! the theme is "think pink." You know, blue is the new blue, guy. It's simple. it says it. Now watch my smoke. laughs Sandy Cheeks: Angie, to the fabric store! laughs Claire Dearing: Owen? Seems your grandpa invited someone to help us celebrate the engamement. Owen Grady: Really? Who? Claire Dearing: China. Crowd: Congratulations! and applausee Carl Fredricksen: Isn't it wonderful? sorry it's sort of slapdash. It took us by surprise, You know. and Claire chuckle Carl Fredricksen: Make way for the happy couple. crashes Claire Dearing: Now, this is a battlefield. Owen Grady: What's our strategy, General? Claire Dearing: Divide and conquer. laugh Sandy Cheeks: All right, all right, all right, wikiwiki, dead people. We've got work to do, so let's move with purpose. groaning Sandy Cheeks: I've got an important announcement to make. Hold on to you ectoplasm, now. Owen's getting married! cheering Sandy Cheeks: All right, all right, all right, simmer down. I know just how you feel. But time is a-wasting, people, so let's move, move, move! The theme is blue. I want to see blue flowers, blue bibbons, blue bows. I'm not talking about dolphin. don't show me no grey-blue. I mean blue as water. An Ancestor: How about a blue slip? Sandy Cheeks: Excuse me? Don't nobody want to see your drawers, Prunehilda. Gwen: Actually, he meant this. Sandy Cheeks: Hey, this look like a for-real blue slip. You know, like a "you're fired" blue slip. An Ancestor: Oh, it is. Sandy Cheeks: Say What? Oh! An Ancestor: The blue slip is for you. Gwen: It is written, once a man marries, His wife's ancestors take over the duty of guardianship. Laughing Sandy Cheeks: No, no, no, y-your scroll must have a-a typo. That -- That can't be. An Ancestor: Oh, but it is. You're out of a job... An Ancestor: Out of a pedestal... An Ancestor: And Out of our hair... Fool! Sandy Cheeks: Aah! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I ain't going out like this. It took me 500 years to get this pedestal back, and I ain't about to give it up. Gwen: Hear me, you lazy lounge mouse. The moment Owen Grady is married, you've got your old job back. Gulps Remember gong duty? Perhaps this will ring a bell. whistles, crash and laugher Ancestors: Sandy's on her way out! Sandy's on her way out! Sandy's on her way out! Sandy's on her way out! Sandy's on her way out! sighs Ancestors: Sandy's on her way out! Sandy Cheeks: What am I gonna do? Ancestors: Sandy's on her way out! Sandy's on her way out! Fading Sandy's on her way out! laughs A Man: So, tell me, will it be a big wedding? Owen Grady: Absolutely. Claire Dearing: Oh, no, absolutely not. A Man: Children? Claire Dearing: As many as possible. Owen Grady: Oh, maybe one or two. Claire Dearing: We'll have to think about it. Owen Grady: RIGHT AWAY. Claire Dearing: Pink. Owen Grady: Blue. Claire Dearing: Mild. Owen Grady: Spicy. Claire Dearing: Yes. Owen Grady: No! Ivor: Oh, dear, did you hear that? Harper: Not exactly a harmonious comuple, are they? Ivor: What should we do? Harper: Perhaps we should give our gift to the children now. horse neigh and crowd shouting A little boy: MAMA! Soldier: General Claire, Owen Grady, orders from her majesty, the Queen. Claire Dearing: Is there trouble? Soldier: Yes, lady. Report to the imperial palace. Claire Dearing: We'll leave at once. Claire Dearing: This must be pretty important for the Queen to want both of us. Owen Grady: She knows a winning team when she sees one. Sandy Cheeks: Scoff Since when are they the winning team? The ink ain't even dry on my blue slip, and I'm being replaced. Angie: Because you are selfish, Sandy. Sandy Cheeks: Yeah, I now. You're right. How could I have been so selfish? Look at them. Those two clearly got it going on. Angie, I've made a decision. I gotta kiss my pedestal goodby, 'cause my boy's happiness comes first. Angie: Good, Sandy. roars Owen Grady: Mum, Dad. Harper: We were just admiring the mudan tree. Owen Grady: It's so lovely this year. Harper: The blossoms reach for the sunlight above, yet, unseen, the roots reach for the rainwater below. Owen Grady: Sun and rain -- So different,yet only by working together do they create harmony and life. Owen Grady: I know, Mum -- The lesson of Yin and Yang. Harper: And to help you remember that lesson... Owen Grady: Mother, father, our necklaces. Ivor: Not Ours -- Our great-great-grandparents. Harper: And now...yours. Claire Dearing : Thank you, lady. Owen Grady: Oh, They're so beautiful. Harper: But you'll be surprised how heavily they can weigh. To share the burden, you must work together, like the sun and rain. Sandy Cheeks: Wait a minute. Old woman Harper Grady got a point, now. Owen and Claire are as different as sun and rain. And when the infatutation wears off, their tree of life's gonna wind up with root rot. Angie: But Sandy, Owen seems Happy. Sandy Cheeks: Oh, yeah, sure, he seems happy. That's the real tragedy here! The guy don't even realize how miserable he is. Angie: But why Sandy? Sandy Cheeks: That's why I gotta nip this thing in the bud. Angie: Because about your pedestal. Sandy Cheeks: This is not about my pedestal. This is about Owen making the biggest mistake of my -- Uh, I mean, his life. Angie: Don't do that. Sandy Cheeks: Man, how could I have been so selfish? Owen's a boy worth fighting for. And, after all, I am the guy's guardian. Angie, I'm gonna break them ! uo Angie: AAAARGH! Sandy Cheeks: Ooh, so I guess that means you're on board. Sandy Cheeks: Uh, Owen, could you smooth out the ride a little bit? Oh, I'm getting raptor-sick. groans Owen Grady: Sandy, what are you doing here? Sandy Cheeks: Hey, whither thou go, I goeth, boy. remember, teamwork isn't Tabout ego. it's about "we go." Angie: Hello Owen. Sandy Cheeks: Angie! What are you doing here? laughs Angie: I protect Owen from you. Sandy Cheeks: Protect Owen from me? I'm his guardian! Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're his lucky fish. You're lucky I don't cook you on spit. Queen Elizabeth: As we stand here, mongol forces are moving closer to our border. The threat of attack is growing every day. As it is, our army's hopelessly outnumbered. Claire Dearing: Your majesty, let me lead my forces in a pre-emptive strike. Each of my warriors will fight like 10 mongols. Queen Elizabeth: No, General. I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force. Instead, you will forge A union so strong, the mongol hordes won't dare attack. An alliance with the Kingdom of Qui Gong. We will become united through marriage. You will escort three princes to Qui Gong. There, they will marry Ruby Deagle's daughters Owen Grady: What? Queen Elizabeth: and seal this critical alliance. Claire Dearing: Yes, your majesty. Queen Elizabeth: My advisors tell me the charts are clear. If this wedding does not take place in three days, the alliance will crumble and the mongols will destroy us. Mark my words, General -- Three days. Claire Dearing: Not a moment more, your majesty. Queen Elizabeth: I know that face, Owen Grady. What troubles you? Owen Grady: Your majesty, an arranged marriage? Queen Elizabeth: Rest assured, child, my sons know exactly what they're doing. Owen Grady: Your sons? Queen Elizabeth: They consider it an honor to marry in the cause of peace. Owen Grady: Your majesty, I, uh... I... Queen Elizabeth: Apology accepted. General, how many troops do you estimate you will need to accomplish this mission? Claire Dearing: Three. Queen Elizabeth: Three companies. Claire Dearing: Three women. Queen Elizabeth: You surprise me, general. These are my children. Claire Dearing: This mission does notcall for force, but finesse. We must become one with the countryside. Queen Elizabeth: As queen, I trust you. As a mother, I implore you to choose your three soldiers wisely. Claire Dearing: I know just the women. Fearless... Owen Grady: Loyal... Claire Dearing: And disciplined. Owen Grady: China's most honorable and noble soldiers. Gilbert Huph: And stay out! grunting Gilbert Huph: I've found husbands for hundreds of women, but the Golden Dragon of Unity herself couldn't make love matches for you three! Come back when you get PERSONALITIESpersonalities! Petra: Aah! Merida: Well, that's a fine way to treat China's greatest -- Oh! Muffled heroes. Petra: What's his problem? All I asked for was a boy who would worship the dirt I walk on. Mavis: I simply asked for someone who would cook for me morning, noon, and night. Merida: I just wanted a boy who likes to laugh... And thinks I'm a god. Mavis: Perhaps we weren't specific enough. Merida: Oh, forget that Napoleon complex. The only ones who can find boys worthy of us...Is us. Petra: Yeah. Merida: ♪ Well, I don't need him ♪ ♪ To be all smug and snooty ♪ Petra, Merida and Mavis: Pbht! Pbht! Pbht! Petra: ♪ I got a plaque right here ♪ ♪ That says I kicked hun booty ♪ Mavis: ♪ We have everything we reamed we'd find ♪ ♪ When we came back from war ♪ Petra, Merida and Mavis: ♪ Yeah, everything but ♪ ♪ A boy worth fighting for ♪ Petra: ♪ Hey, suck in your gut ♪ Petra, Merida and Mavis: ♪ There's a boy worth fighting for ♪ Merida: ♪ And I think he wants us to come over ♪ ♪ My boy will laugh at all my jokes ♪ ♪ But tell it to me straight ♪ Petra: ♪ He'll rub my head when I get sick ♪ Mavis: ♪ And let me pick off of his plate ♪ ♪ If Merida can find a boy ♪ ♪ Who likes her chopstick nose trick ♪ Petra: ♪ Ooh, she really better just propose quick ♪ Merida: ♪ Well, I have to say based on today I'm cranky ♪ Mavis: ♪ I'll just spend my life with you two ♪ Petra: ♪ Pass the hanky ♪ Merida: ♪ And there's no one there to steal my chair ♪ Petra: ♪ And twirl around the floor ♪ Petra, Merida and Mavis: ♪ Wish I had a boy worth fighting for ♪ ♪ I would be true ♪ Merida: ♪ To a boy worth fighting ♪ Petra, Merida and Mavis: ♪ I'd make fondue ♪ Mavis: ♪ For a boy worth fighting ♪ Petra, Merida and Mavis: ♪ I'd even kiss you ♪ Petra: ♪ For a boy worth fighting ♪ All: Gruting Weakly ♪ For ♪ Owen! General Claire! Claire Dearing: Chuckles If you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace, I need you to join Owen and me on a mission. Merida: To save China? Owen Grady: Naturally. Petra: I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts, but count me in! Merida: Sing me up! Mavis: When do we start, general? Claire Dearing: Tonight. neighs Petra: Huh? Sighs Claire Dearing: We're about to depart, your highnesses. You have my word we will arrive swiftly and safely. Radar: My brothers and I thank you, General Claire. Claire Dearing: Permit me to introduce Owen Grady. Jesse: It is a privilege to meet the hero of China. Claire Dearing: I leave you in his capable hands. Stand ready! Owen Grady: You might need these. It's a little chilly. Radar: Thank you, Owen Grady. Owen Grady: You're welcome, your higness. So...you're getting married. Jesse: Oh, yes. Owen Grady: To princesses in Qui Gong. Radar: That's right. Owen Grady: Well, they must be beautiful. Jonathan: We don't know. We've never met them. Owen Grady: Really? So you have no idea what they're like...at all? Radar: It's all right, Owen Grady. It's our honor to serve the Queen. Jesse: And the middle kingdom. Jonathan: The whole thing is so exciting. we're very happy... really. Owen Grady: Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm not sure I could go through with some-- Claire Dearing: Owen! Prepare to move out. Owen Grady: Um, time to get going. Jonathan and Jesse sigh Claire Dearing: Move out! whinny Owen Grady: If we get to the Honshu Pass by midday tomorrow... Claire Dearing: We'll have just enough time to make it to Qui Gong. Sandy Cheeks: Yeah, just enough time to stop Owen from making Tthe biggest mistake of my -- I-I mean, uh, his life. whinnies sighs Claire Dearing: What's the face? Owen Grady: What face? Claire Dearing: That face. Owen Grady: There's no face. This is my face, That's all. Claire Dearing: You know I know you better than that, Owen. What's wrong? Owen Grady: Sighs I realize our duty is to the mission. Claire Dearing: But? Owen Grady: But I have another duty... to my heart. Claire Dearing: Oh, Owen, your only duty is to the Queen. Owen Grady: But, Claire, an arranged marriage? Claire Dearing: I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as we are. In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love. sighs Claire Dearing: But the world isn't perfect. I'm just glad my world is. Sandy Cheeks: Sighs "My world" -- Talk about selfish. You know, you don't hear me bragging about how it's my world, even though it pretty much is. I'm telling you, Angie, the sooner I bust them apart, the better things will be for Owen. Merida: And so I said, "You just broke my best set of China." Laughs China, get it? Petra: Did you see the way he looked at me? Merida: You mean with disgust? and Mavis laughter Petra: No! Merida: Ow! Petra: Our eyes met, and we shared a cosmic moment. Mavis: Oh, just like when I look at potted pig's knuckles. laughs Petra: It's love, I tell you! Love... Merida: Love, shmove -- It doesn't matter. We're on a mission. No fraternizing with the princes. Mavis: Engaged-to-be-married princes. Petra: Oh, yeah. Jonathan: Wow, China is so big! Isn't it beautiful, Jesse? Jesse? Jesse: Oh, yes. Beautiful. Did you see the way she looked at me? Radar: Who, The grumpy red haired gal? Jesse: Grumpy? She's more like a big, cuddly panda bear. Jonathan: But you didn't even talk to her. Jesse: A true romantic can tell -- She may be coarse on the outside, but on the inside... Radar: She's gross? Jesse: I mean under that. Jonathan: She smells? Oh! Jesse: I can see past my nose. Deep down -- Deep, Deep down, way down, there's something. Jonathan: Oh, Radar, I think he's in love. Radar: Oh, no. There'll be none of that. Remember, Jesse, you are to be married in three days. You gave your solemn oath. Jesse: You're right. Claire Dearing: Whoa! neigh Owen Grady: We're stopping to water the animals, your highnesses. Mayde you'd like to stretch your legs? Jesse: Are the, um, guard fellows out there? Owen Grady: Oh, yes, you're perfectly safe. Jesse: I think a leg stretch would be very nice. giggles Petra: Humming Oops. uh... Jesse: Thank you for helping me with my Shoe. Petra: Ow! Jesse: May I know your name? Petra: Uh, now, dow, cow! Bao? Jesse: No, you must eat. It must be exausting guarding us day and night. Petra: Oh, no. Well, yes, but I'm strong and marching. Jesse: Yes, I suppose all that trainning does make it second nature. Petra: But I think, un, you and prince with, uh... Oh, I could never. Jesse: But it is our duty and our honor, although it can be a burden. Oh, I've said too much. You are very easy to talk to, Petra. Petra: Permit me to echo your praise, your highness. I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling. Jesse: Thank you. Jonathan: deeply and grunting softly Whoa! and Jonathan giggles Radar: Hmm. Gasps Merida: Well, hello there. I am Merida. Radar: I am Prince Radar. Merida: Well, if you ever need me, just give me a Ting-a-Ling! Laughs groans Merida: Come on, your higness. You don't want to let your guard down. Get it? Guard...down? thank you! Laughs groans Merida: You know, I've got some blue blood myself. Many have called me a Royal Pain! Thank you! Radar: Oh! Merida: You've been a great crowd! Sighs Jonathan: Giggles Radar, look! Isn't this fruit lovely? Mavis got it for me. She's so sweet. Radar: Just get your pomegranates in the carriage. laughs Jesse: Owen Grady? Owen Grady: Your highness. Is anything wrong? Jesse: No, no, not at all. Owen Grady: Are you...sure? Jesse: Uh... I just wanted to compliment you. You were so brave to take your mother's place in the army. Owen Grady: Oh, well, thank you. Jesse: Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules. How did you decide between duty and heart? Uh...oh! Owen Grady: Well, it wasn't easy, but, uh, by following my feelings, I wound up doing the right thing. I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart. Jesse: My duty is to my heart. Yes, that makes sense. That's marvelous! Thank you, Owen Grady! Thank you! Owen Grady: You're welcome...I guess. Claire Dearing: Let's get back on the road! Sandy Cheeks Ha ha...That'S my cue to put "operation Claire" into action. Pretty girl's gonna look so bad, it'll send Owen running for the hills. This is gonna be delicious. Ah... Claire Dearing: Hmm... Mnh-mnh-mnh. Watch this. Unh! Oh! Hey! What -- What -- Mumbling Aah! Owen Grady: Good catch, Claire. Laughing Sandy Cheeks: Growls Aah! evilly Claire Dearing: Oh! Smooches her and laughs is grumbling nickers and snorts at Sandy Claire Dearing: Aah! Ohh! Whimpering Owen Grady: Oh...Claire? Unh! Oh! laugh Sandy Cheeks: AAH! Groaning Gasps roars Claire Dearing: Ohh! Ohh! Aah! Oh! Oh! Oh! whistling Owen Grady: Hey! Mmm...Tasty! Growls roars and chews Sandy then she spits her out Sandy Cheeks: Aah! and groaning weakly Sandy Cheeks: Grunts I try and I try. I put my heart and soul into busting them up. And what do I have to show for it? laughing at Sandy Sandy Cheeks: A fish laughs in my face. Oh, I just can't do it anymore! Oh, great ancestors, I throw myself at your mercy. My pedestal is all but a distant memory. Great Spirits, take me now! Aah! Angie: Sandy I coming! is muffled shuting are shuting Petra: Hold on, gentlemen. Ohh! We'll save you! Look out -- a cliff! Claire Dearing: They're headed for the cliff. Come on! Owen Grady: Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Claire Dearing: Time to go, gentlemen. Merida: Radar, over here! Radar: Go! Jesse: Oh! Radar: You next, Jonathan! Jonathan No, no, no! Alley-oop! Claire Dearing: Take my arm! Claire Dearing: Merida! gasps Merida: Radar's stuck! Claire Dearing: Owen, the rope! Owen Grady: Hyah! roars All: Aah! Aah! Aah! Owen Grady: Hang on! screaming counghing, gasping and breathing heavily Aah! Unh! Claire Dearing: Is everyone all right? Petra: Jesse, I'll save you! Jonathan: I saved the food. Mavis: And I saved you. gasps Claire Dearing: Owen! coughing Claire Dearing: What happened? Owen Grady: I don't know. I wasn't near the carriage. Claire Dearing: Petra, Merida, save the supplies. Jesse: Keep paddling. gasping Jesse: Oh, look how great you're doing. Who's the big girl? Petra: Thank you. Angie: It's all your fault, Sandy! Sandy Cheeks: My fault? This wasn't my plan. Wagon's busted, cold and miserable -- everything's ruined. or maybe not. Old Claire's steaming like a fresh pork bun. Laughs I bet she and Owen are two nasty words away from an all-out feud! Oh, Angie, things are brightening up after all! Sandy Cheeks: Oh... Angie: Hm? Hmm... Owen Grady: I've seen happier princes. Claire Dearing: That's the least of our problems. Oh! There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong. It takes us through bBandit Country, but it's the only way. Owen Grady: Why not just follow the river? Claire Dearing: Because the river's not on the map. Owen Grady: It's bound to go past a town, and where there'S a town, there's a road. Claire Dearing: There's no town on the map. Owen Grady: Well, then, maybe we should just forget the map and wing it. Claire Dearing: We can't wing it. We need a new plan. We have three days. What if we get lost? Owen Grady: Then we pull over and ask directions. Claire Dearing: We don't need to pull over and ask directions. We have a map! Owen Grady: What is it with women and asking directions? Claire Dearing: What is it with men and maps? Owen Grady: Oh, you're saying men can't read maps? Claire Dearing: I'm saying that men will ask directions. Owen Grady: Women follow directions but they won't follow directions. Owen Grady: Even when there are no directions because they refuse women follow directions to ask directions. Claire Dearing: So they don't need to ask for directions. Petra: General, I -- oh... Am I interrupting? Claire Dearing: What is it, Petra? Petra: Scout report. I found a village and a path to it through the forest. Owen Grady and Claire Dearing: A...forest path? Claire Dearing: Great. and Claire clhuckle Claire Dearing: Show us. Petra: See? If it were a snake, it would have bit you. Owen Grady: There's bound to be a road down there that'll lead us to Qui Gong. Claire Dearing: Good work, Petra. Petra: Thank you, lady. Owen Grady: Claire, I'm sorry. You're in charge of the mission. Claire Dearing: No, I'm the one who's sorry. A good leader is open to new ideas. Forgive me? Owen Grady: There's nothing to forgive. Owen Grady and Claire Dearing: Mmm... oh! Chuckle Owen Grady: Um, I better go. I've got the first watch... General. Claire Dearing: But... Angie: I told you, Sandy. Pbht! Sandy Cheeks: Are you bugging? Look at him go. He can't wait to get away from her. Angie: OWEN AND CLAIRE SMILED. Sandy Cheeks: That's no smile. That's a mask of pain. Angie: Uh-oh. Sandy Cheeks: Yeah, well, that was just phase one of my new 18-phase master plan. Now, just watch phase two when I get up close... Angie: Aaah! Sandy Cheeks: ...and personal. Pounding grunts sighs Merida: Excuse me. Your hignness? I found your book. It just needed a little drying out. Radar: Oh, thank you, Merida. Merida: Normally, I would say, "I'm your biggest fan." Laughs But, uh... I'll just go away now... again. Oh! sorry. and Radar chuckling Merida: I'll re-- I'll replace that. Oh! Mumbling Of course he doesn't like you.You're such a Ding-A-Ling. Jesse: She likes you. Radar: It would seem so. Jesse: And you like her... Radar: Well, I...appreciate that she's a good soldier. Jesse: How can Yyou do that?! How can you look right at someone, realize you share a special connection, and then just -- Radar: I know where my duty lies, Jesse. Do you? Jesse: and sighs "And so, my dear mother, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to Rrealize that my duty is to my heart." Radar: What are you doing? gasps Jonathan: Gasps He's running away! Radar: Jesse, what are you thinking?! Jesse: I can't complete this mission. I know that now. Radar: Why -- because Petra has given you her heart? Jesse: No! It's not about her heart. It's about mine. Radar: Jesse, we've discussed this. A prince must make every sacrifice for his country. It's our duty. is sobbing Radar: ♪ The life of a prince ♪ ♪ From his birth is well-defined ♪ sobbing continues ♪ He must humbly serve his country ♪ ♪ Play the part he's been assingned ♪ ♪ He guards the hopes of his people ♪ ♪ weak and mighty, rich and poor ♪ ♪ Who could ever ask for more? ♪ Jonathan: ♪ Who could ever ask for... ♪ Radar: ♪ Who could ever ask for... ♪ Radar and Jonathan: ♪ more? ♪ Jesse: Grunting ♪ I want to be like other boys ♪ ♪ Climb up a tree like other boys can ♪ Jesse and Jonathan: ♪ Just to be free like other boys ♪ ♪ Get to be ♪ Radar: JesseI! Jonathan! Jesse: ♪ To slouch when I sit ♪ Jonathan: ♪ To eat a whole cake ♪ Jesse: ♪ Feel the sun on my feet ♪ Jonathan: ♪ Get dirty ♪ Jesse: ♪ Act silly ♪ Jesse and Jonathan: ♪ Be anything I want to be ♪ Jesse: ♪ Dance around ♪ Jonathan: ♪ In my underwear ♪ Jesse and Jonathan: ♪ To run really fast ♪ Jesse: ♪ To get rid of this book ♪ Jonathan: ♪ To eat a whole cake ♪ Jesse: ♪ Get crazy ♪ Jonathan: ♪ With frosting ♪ Jesse: ♪ No escort ♪ Jonathan: ♪ No nursemaid ♪ Jesse: ♪ No manners ♪ Jesse and Jonathan: ♪ No worries, no hands folded perfect ♪ ♪ Like holding a lily ♪ Radar: ♪ No pinchy shoes? ♪ giggling Radar, Jonathan and Jesse: ♪ I want to be free like other boys ♪ ♪ Scrape up my knee like other boys can ♪ ♪ Just to be free like other boys ♪ ♪ Get to be ♪ Jesse: ♪ To speak for myself ♪ Jonathan: ♪ To sing way off-key ♪ Radar, Jonathan and Jesse: ♪ Marry someone I've met who loves me for me ♪ Radar: ♪ No escort, no "manners" ♪ ♪ No manners ♪ Radar, Jonathan and Jesse: ♪ No worries ♪ ♪ No hands folded perfect ♪ ♪ Like holding a lily ♪ ♪ No pinchy shoes ♪ ♪ I want to be free like other boys ♪ ♪ Climb up a tree like other boys can ♪ ♪ Just to be free like other boys ♪ ♪ Get to be ♪ Giggling Mavis: Oh. Sandy Cheeks: He defied you. He insulted you. Man, he laughed at your map. Claire Dearing: Sleepily Mm map... Sandy Cheeks: And if he's laughing to your face, imagine what he's saying behind your back! Claire Dearing: My back... Sandy Cheeks: Oh, oh... He's a loose cannon. He's out of control! Claire Dearing: He's out of control. Sandy Cheeks: I mean, Who's in charge here -- You...or Owen? Claire Dearing: I'm in charge. I'm in charge. Sandy Cheeks: Owen...OWEN! Claire Dearing: Owen! Huh? yawns smacking maked a robot whitch stand on it the three prince's puppet and an Owen robot suit Sandy Cheeks: throat General Claire? throat That's not it. deep voice General Claire? Hello? It's me -- Owen. General Claire. throat Owen Claire? Claire? Claire? voice Ooh, I got it. Owen General Claire? General hardhead, That's what they should call her. Everything's got to have a strategy. Claire Dearing: Owen? Sandy Cheeks: The women won't brush her teeth without a backup plan. Claire Dearing: What? Huh? Sandy Cheeks: I blame myself. I fell for those broad shoulders. I didn't realize there wasn't much sitting on top of them. robot's head popped off gasps and put the robot in magnet mode and put back its head Sandy Cheeks: Oh, except for that garlic breath. voice Ooh-wee, that girl can peel paint! Oops. Claire Dearing: Gasps That'S enough! Where is he? Sandy Cheeks: Laughs I am good! Claire Dearing: Owen! Owen Grady: Why, hello, General. Out on night maneuvers? Claire Dearing: General Hardhead? Brushing my teeth? Owen Grady: Um...something wrong? Claire Dearing: I heard you, Owen -- every word. Owen Grady: Every...word of what? Claire Dearing: Don't play coy! I saw you outside my tent. Owen Grady: What? I haven't left my post. Claire Dearing: And I suppose you weren't gossiping about me with the princes. Owen Grady: Claire, did that dip in the river get you waterlogged? And why are you talking with your hand over your mouth? Claire Dearing: I wouldn't want to peel your paint! Petra: Changing of the guard. Claire Dearing: AND NEXT TIME, DON'T LEAVE YOUR POST! Owen Grady: Hmm! Petra: What's with her? Owen Grady: Ohh! Petra: What's with him? Who am I talking to? Owen Grady: Oh! How could she not believe me? Angie: The whole of Sandy's work. Sandy Cheeks: I don't know, boyfriend, but I do know this -- without trust... there can be no relationship. And that woman don't trust you. Owen Grady: Maybe she was just confused. Sandy Cheeks: Oh, please. First you fussed about the arranged marriage. Then you fought about which way to Qui Gong. Now y'all feuding over nothing. It seems pretty clear to me. Owen Grady: You're right. Sighs Sandy, I don't know what to do. Sandy Cheeks: Oh, I do. It's simple. Drop that girl like a hot pot sticker. Kick her to the curb! Burn her letters, and dance around the fire, yelling, "Happy days are here again!" Owen Grady: You know, you have a point. If this is the real Claire Dearing, I don't like what I'm seeing. Radar: I hope the tea is still warm. Merida and Mavis are indistinct whispering Merida: After you. Mavis: No, After you. Petra: No, After you. Merida: After you. Petra: I said after you! Merida and Mavis: Unh! Merida and Mavis are grunting Petra: Aah! Jonathan and Jesse gasp Petra: Grunts You -- I'm gonna -- Jesse: Petra! Petra: Huh? Jesse: Is everything all right? Petra: No. I mean, yes. You see, Mavis here has always had a dream. Jonathan: A dream? Mavis: A dream? Petra: A dream. Mavis: But I don't -- Ooh! Oh, that dream. Petra: A dream of seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight. Jonathan: How can we help? Petra: Well, If your highnesses would consent to come with us to the village, We could still guard you, and Mavis could have her dream. Mavis: My one chance to be like other gals. Jesse and Jonathan: Can we? Radar, can we, please? Radar: Oh! Jesse and Jonathan: Oh, please, please, please. Radar, please! Radar: Sounds like fun. cheering Petra: Shh! Jonathan: Ooh, we're sorry. Giggles Merida: We're off! Owen Grady: I never noticed we were so different. Sandy Cheeks: Huh? Owen Grady: It's like I don't even know her. Sandy Cheeks: Well, what do you know about that? Owen Grady: I mean, I know she's "by the book," but doesn't the woman ever bend a rule? Sandy Cheeks: And, uh, speaking of bending rules -- Owen Grady: You know, relationships are easy when everything runs nice and smooth. Oh, but -- Sandy Cheeks: Owen... Nice and smooth just ran out of camp. Owen Grady: What?! Sandy Cheeks: Say, did you know that almonds, rice, and milk are part of a complete breakfast? Owen Grady: Sandy! Sandy Cheeks: I'm just trying to tell you the princes went a.w.o.l., that's all. Owen Grady: Where are the guards? Ohh! Sandy Cheeks: Uh, showing them the way. Owen Grady: They're together?! Sandy Cheeks: Mm-Hmm. Owen Grady: Together together? Sandy Cheeks: Don't you understand chinese? Oh! hey, what about old Claire-hi? Owen Grady: I think I better handle this one on my own. Claire's on a short fuse as it is. Just make sure nothing wakes her up. Sandy Cheeks: Laugs You can count on me. is Loud music playing snoring growls and laughs Angie: Sandy, stop it! Crash Claire Dearing: Aaah! Angie: Get out there. Claire Dearing: Where are the guards? The princes! Oh! "My duty is to my heart"? AAAH! Owen! Neighs Sandy Cheeks: Get your ticket, fishy. The show's about to begin. Angie: I told you leave her alone! Sandy Cheeks: Ow! Oh! music plays and cheering Jonathan: Wow! look at all the food! Mavis: Sniffs Mmm! Vendor Guy: We just got in some excellent ginger. Mavis: Sniffs Ah, ginger. That goes very well with dumplings. Jonathan: Did you say "dumplings"? Laughs Mavis: Mmm. Vendor Guy: How about some fresh ginsng? Mavis: That makes a wonderful accompaniment to soyabeans. Jonathan: One order of soyabeans. Mavis: Crunches Mmm. A Wrestler: Hyah! Oh! Jesse: Oh! Ooh! Challenger: She's done! Get her off! Jesse: Oh, My! Challenger: Who will be next to challenge this undefeated Wrestler gal? growls Jesse: Oh! Petra: Step aside. Jesse: Yao! Oh, no! A Woman: You'LL get killed, little girl. growls Petra: Oh! A Wrestler: Oh! Jesse: Oh! Gasps Wrestler laughs and gasps Cheering Petra: So, where'd she go? A Wrestler: Ohhh! Laughter Jesse: Petra! You're my hero! and applause Vendor Woman: Pick a prize, any prize. Sighs Vendor Woman: Which one do you want, lady? Petra: Give me that one. laughs Merida: Laughing Oh, yeah! Okay, okey. Okay, how about this one? What does Attila say when he walks through the door? "Hun, I'm home!" and sighs I give up. I guess I'm not as funny as I think. Popping Merida: Aaaah! Aaaaaah! Uhh. Sighs Radar: laugs and snorts Oh. Merida: Huh? [ LAUGHING ] WHAT A CUTE LAUGH. OH, NO. I-I HATE MY LAUGH. WHAT? IT'S ADORABLE! [ SNORTING ] I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR. NO SENSE OF HUMOR? AHHH! [ LAUGHING ] [ SNORTS ] [ LAUGHING AND SNORTING ] [ PRINCESSES SIGH ] IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL. YEAH. IT'S THE SAME MOON WE SEE FROM THE PALACE. NO, THIS ONE IS ENTIRELY DIFFERENT. YOU'RE RIGHT. Mulan: I KNOW I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT. MULAN! OH! OH! MULAN! I'M LISTENING. WE -- THAT IS -- UH, ALL OF US -- OH, BOY. FA MULAN, IT'S LOVE. YAO AND MYSELF, CHIEN-PO AND SU... AND MYSELF AND LINGY BEAR -- I-I MEAN, LING... [ SQUEALS ] [ LAUGHTER ] GROUP HUG! [ GROANS ] OH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR ALL OF YOU. [ HORSE NEIGHS ] HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? GENERAL SHANG? OH! OH! OH! OH! GENERAL SHANG? OH, BOY. OHH. EXCUSE ME. EXCUSE ME. EXCUSE ME. DON'T WORRY. I'LL HANDLE THIS. I'M SO SORRY TO BREAK UP YOUR LITTLE PARTY. OOH, THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD. SHANG, BEFORE YOU JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS, LET ME EXPLAIN THE SITUATION. FINE! WHY DON'T WE START WITH THIS? [ GASPS ] THAT'S MINE. ALL YOURS, OR DID YOU HAVE HELP? "AND SO, MY DEAR FATHER, "I CANNOT COMPLETE THIS MISSION. "I HAVE COME TO REALIZE THAT MY DUTY IS TO MY HEART." NOW, WHO DOES THAT SOUND LIKE? MEI NEVER MEANT TO SEND THAT LETTER. YOUR HIGHNESSES, YOU SWORE A VOW TO BE MARRIED IN QUI GONG. IF YOUR FATHER SAW YOU NOW, BREAKING THAT VOW, WHAT WOULD HE SAY? OH. YOU THREE ARE TO ESCORT THEIR HIGHNESSES BACK TO THEIR TENTS IMMEDIATELY. YOU ARE TO GUARD THEM. YOU ARE NOT TO ENTER THEIR TENTS. YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO THEM -- NOT A WORD EVER. AM I UNDERSTOOD? YES, SIR! YES, SIR! YES, SIR! [ ALL SIGH ] SHANG, THE PROBLEM ISN'T AS BAD AS IT SEEMS. THE PROBLEM, MULAN, IS YOU! WHAT? YOU PLACE YOUR OWN FEELINGS ABOVE EVERYTHING. DUTY, OBLIGATION, TRADITION -- IT ALL MEANS NOTHING TO YOU. IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! MY HEART TELLS ME MY DUTY, AND I FOLLOW IT. OH! YOU'RE A BRILLIANT WARRIOR, SHANG. [ SIGHS ] YOU'RE BRAVE. YOU'RE LOYAL. BUT YOU DON'T TRUST YOUR HEART. SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU EVEN HAVE ONE. [ GASPS ] THIS ASSIGNMENT HAS MADE IT CLEAR WE ARE VERY DIFFERENT PEOPLE. MAYBE TOO DIFFERENT. FINE! [ NEIGHS ] WE HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE. FINE. [ SLOW MUSIC PLAYS ] [ YAWNS ] ISN'T IT A GREAT DAY? [ FLUTE MUSIC PLAYING ] I SEE PRETTY BOY ISN'T TALKING TO YOU, AND YOU'RE NOT TALKING TO PRETTY BOY. WELL, YOU KNOW YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME. HUH. JUST WAIT TILL SHE REALIZES WHAT I'VE DONE FOR HER. WILL THAT FROWN TURN UPSIDE DOWN! [ SQUEAKING ANGRILY ] SNAPDRAGON?! HAH! JUST FOR THAT, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! [ SQUEAKS ] WE'RE SO SORRY FOR WHAT WE'VE DONE, FA MULAN. YOU INSPIRED US TO FOLLOW OUR HEARTS, AND WE REPAY YOU BY RUINING YOUR RELATIONSHIP. NO, YOU JUST OPENED MY EYES TO HOW BROKEN IT WAS. I'M INDEBTED TO YOU, MEI. KEEP A SHARP EYE. THIS IS BANDIT COUNTRY. [ HORSE SNORTS ] [ GASPS ] I SURE WISH WE COULD TALK TO THE PRINCESSES, YAO. WHAT? YOU KNOW WE CAN'T. OH. OH, YES, LING, I ALSO WISH WE COULD TALK TO THEM, BUT AS YOU KNOW, ORDERS IS ORDERS. YES, BUT IF I COULD TALK TO THEM, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD SAY? NO, LING, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF ONLY YOU COULD? I'D TELL TING TING THAT SHE'S THE PRETTIEST... OH. FUNNIEST... MOST EXTRAORDINARY GIRL I'VE EVER MET. I WOULD TELL PRINCESS SU THAT SHE IS LIKE FRESH GINGER ON THE RICE BOWL OF MY LIFE. [ GIGGLES ] AND I WOULD TELL MEI THAT SHE'S ONE RIGHT BABE. [ GIGGLES ] MULAN, WHAT DO YOU SAY TO A LITTLE PICK-ME-UP? MY FATHER SAID, "DIFFERENCES CAN MAKE YOU STRONGER." HE DIDN'T REALIZE THAT SHANG AND I ARE JUST TOO DIFFERENT. Mushu: WELL... YOU KNOW YOU -- YOU ALWAYS GOT ME. THE OLD TEAM, RIGHT? Mulan: AW. YOU'RE ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR ME, MUSHU. Mush: [ LAUGHS NERVOUSLY ] WELL, JUST DOING THE BEST I CAN. Mulan: REALLY, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU. YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD. Mushu: [ CHATTERING ] [ GASPING ] [ Sobbing ] AAAAH! OH, I CAN'T STAND IT NO MORE! THE ONLY THING WRONG WITH YOU AND SHANG IS ME! I'M THE ONE THAT GOT BETWEEN YOU. Mulan: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU MADE THE CARRIAGE GO INTO THE RIVER. Mushu: NOW, THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT. FOLLOWING SEVERAL ATTEMPTS AT "ON PURPOSE." Mulan: AND IT WASN'T YOU OUTSIDE SHANG'S TENT. Mushu: [ GULPS ] HEH HEH. YOU KNOW HOW I GAB Mulan: AND YOU WOKE HIM UP AFTER I LEFT? Mushu: IT WASN'T EASY, NEITHER. THAT MAN CAN SLEEP! Mulan: MUSHU, WHAT DID YOU DO?! Mushu: WELL, I WAS BANGING POTS AND PANS- Mulan: NO! WHAT DID YOU DO? Mushu: [ CHATTERING ] YOU WAS GETTING MARRIED! EVERYTHING WAS GONNA CHANGE! I WAS GONNA LOSE YOU! AND MY PEDESTAL! Mulan: YOU MEAN YOU GOT BETWEEN SHANG AND ME SO YOU COULD KEEP YOUR JOB?! Mushu: I'M SORRY. Mulan: WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE. Mushu: BUT YOU AND SHANG ARE SO DIFFERENT. Mulan: WAIT A SECOND. NOT AS DIFFERENT AS I THOUGHT. OH! ALL THOSE PROBLEMS -- THEY WEREN'T US. THEY WERE YOU! Mushu: OH. Mulan: OH, I'VE GOT TO TALK TO SHANG, TELL HIM I LOVE HIM. HYAH! Mushu: MULAN, I-I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. I PROMISE! Mulan: FORGET IT! YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH. Mushu: OH! Mulan: SHANG! SHANG! AH! IT'S AN AMBUSH! [ NEIGHS ] CLOSE RANKS! SAVE THE PRINCESSES! RUN! RUN! YOU TWO, GET THE GOLD! COME ON. YOU TWO, COME WITH ME. I GOT 'EM! SHANG, I'VE GOT YOUR BACK. TAKE MY HAND! OH! UGH! THE PRINCESSES! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! IT WON'T BUDGE! Man: THEN TAKE THE WHOLE PACKAGE! NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! OH! OH! HELP! NO! YAO! HOLD THEM OFF! LET'S GO! HELP ME! RUN! MEI! YAO! OH! OH! OH! OH! COME ON! [ BOTH GASP ] OH! OH! OH! OH! AAAH! AAAH! OH! [ GROANS ] LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! [ GASPING ] AAAH! AAAH! OH! SHANG, HANG ON. IT WON'T HOLD US BOTH. IT WILL. IT WILL, SHANG. UH! MULAN... I'M SORRY. PLEASE! SHANG! SHANG! [ CRYING ] [ MOURNFUL MUSIC PLAYS ] [ THUNDER CRASHES ] SHANG! [ SOBBING ] [ SLOW FLUTE MUSIC PLAYS ] FA MULAN, WE'RE READY TO GO THROUGH WITH THE WEDDING. NO. YOUR ORDERS ARE TO TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER. BUT... LOSING SHANG WILL NOT BE MEANINGLESS. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, I'M FINISHING THIS MISSION. [ SNORTING ] [ SNIFFING ] [ SNORTS ] [ SNIFFING ] [ NEIGHS ] [ COUGHING ] [ PANTING ] [ NICKERS ] GOOD HORSE. WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY ARE GONE? THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT, LORD CHIN. THE ROYAL CARRIAGE FELL INTO THE RIVER AND WAS DESTROYED. OH. A GRAVE LOSS. [ CLEARS THROAT ] HMM? MNH-MNH. MNH-MNH. MNH-MNH. MNH-MNH. BUT -- BUT IT DOES NOT ALTER MY AGREEMENT WITH THE EMPEROR! AND UNLESS IT IS HONORED, I WILL SANCTION NO ALLIANCE WITH THE MIDDLE KINGDOM! A MARRIAGE WAS PROMISED! AND A MARRIAGE THERE WILL BE. [ ALL GASP ] HMM? HMM? HMM? HMM? I WOULD BE HONORED TO WED A PRINCE OF QUI GONG. YOU? MY LORD, FA MULAN -- THE HERO OF CHINA. OH, A JEWEL IN YOUR CROWN -- FAR MORE DEAR THAN THREE MERE PRINCESSES. MM-HMM. MM-HMM. MM-HMM. MMM. THIS IS NOT WHAT WAS AGREED! HOWEVER, THE GOLDEN DRAGON OF UNITY SMILES UPON YOU TODAY. AND IN VIEW OF THE TRAGEDY, I WILL ACCEPT YOUR OFFER. YOU WILL MAKE A FINE BRIDE FOR MY ELDEST SON, PRINCE JEEKI. [ GONG CRASHES ] [ GASPS ] [ LAUGHS NERVOUSLY ] THIS IS HER?! SHE'S SO OLD! [ GROANS ] Yao: MULAN SAID SHE WAS GOING TO FINISH THE MISSION NO MATTER WHAT. BUT HOW CAN SHE WITHOUT US? Shang: BY TAKING YOUR PLACE. [ ALL GASP ] Ling: SHANG'S ALIVE! YAHOO! YAY! YAHOO! [ NEIGHS ] [ LAUGHTER ] MULAN WAS RIGHT. NO ONE SHOULD MARRY SOMEONE THEY DON'T LOVE. I'M GOING TO QUI GONG. WE'RE GOING WITH YOU. NO, YOU'RE NOT. STAY HERE. [ NEIGHS ] HMM...WOULD YOU SAY THAT WAS AN ORDER? I WOULD SAY IT WAS A FRIENDLY SUGGESTION. LET'S GO! [ CHEERING ] LOOKS LIKE WE WON'T BE A TEAM AFTER ALL, MUSHU. OH, MULAN... I WOULD GIVE UP A THOUSAND PEDESTALS IF I COULD STOP THIS. [ SLOW MUSIC PLAYS ] I DOUBT EVEN THE GOLDEN DRAGON OF UNITY COULD STOP THIS NOW. GOODBYE, MUSHU. [ CROWD MURMURING ] [ HUMMING ] [ GASPS, GRUNTS ] MY PEOPLE... THE GOLDEN DRAGON OF UNITY, WHO GUIDES US IN ALL WE DO, TODAY SANCTIFIES A UNION THAT WILL BE A BLESSING FOR ALL OF QUI GONG. AAH! [ CHEERS AND APPLAUSE ] HUH? [ CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY ] [ SQUEAKS ] OF COURSE I WANT TO STOP IT. BUT WHAT CAN ONE ITTY-BITTY DRAGON DO? WITH THE TYING OF THIS SASH, WE SHALL UNITE NOT ONLY TWO LIVES BUT TWO KINGDOMS. AAH! IT'S GENERAL LI SHANG! HE'S ALIVE! [ GASPS ] [ HORSE WHINNIES ] [ SQUEAKING ] WHOO-HOO! YEAH! SHANG TO THE RESCUE! LUCKY FOR LORD CHIN, 'CAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO WHIP HIS BUTT. OH, YOU'RE ALIVE! I COULDN'T LET YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME. GENERAL! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! YOU WILL LEAVE AT ONCE! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. [ GASPS ] What are you doing? I don't know. I'm winging it. HOW DARE YOU TRAMPLE UPON THIS SACRED CEREMONY? OH, MY GOSH! HE'S GONNA LOWER THE HAMMER ON SHANG! WHERE IS THE DANG DRAGON OF UNITY WHEN YOU NEED HIM? [ SQUEAKING ] OH, DON'T BOTHER ME NOW, CRI-KEE, I -- [ GASPS ] I HAVE AN IDEA! MY LORD, I LOVE MULAN, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT THE RULES SAY. IF SHE'LL HAVE ME, I INTEND TO MARRY HER RIGHT HERE... RIGHT NOW. INSOLENT DOG! SEIZE HIM! SHANG! MULAN! [ INDISTINCT SHOUTING ] Mushu: YO! WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS DRAMA? [ CROWD GASPING ] THE GOLDEN DRAGON OF UNITY -- HE LIVES! MUSHU? [ GASPS, GRUNTS ] [ GONG CRASHES, CROWD MURMURING ] OH, YOU DANG RIGHT I LIVE! SO YOU BEST DROP YOUR DUMPLING-EATING BEHIND ON DOWN AND TELL ME WHY WE AIN'T BUSTING OUT THE VOWS ALREADY, HUH? BUT -- BUT -- BUT, YOUR GREATNESS, GENERAL LI SHANG IS NOT A SON OF QUI GONG. SILENCE! [ SCREAMING ] I AM THE GOLDEN DRAGON OF UNITY, AND I DECIDE WHOM TO UNIFY. MY ALL-SEEING EYE HAS PEERED INTO THE VERY HEART OF CHINA, AND I'VE NEVER SEEN TWO PEOPLE MORE RIGHT FOR ONE ANOTHER THAN THIS LOVELY COUPLE RIGHT HERE... MULAN AND SHANG. GIVE IT UP FOR THEM, WOULD YOU, PLEASE? [ CHEERS AND APPLAUSE ] NOW I COMMAND YOU TO PROCEED AT ONCE! YES, YOUR GREATNESS. AS YOU COMMAND. NOW, LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS. MULAN, DO YOU LOVE SHANG? OF COURSE YOU DO. SHANG, DO YOU LOVE MULAN? YES, VERY MUCH. MOVING ON... BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, BY ME, I HEREBY PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE. YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY, LORD DOUBLE CHIN? [ SCREAMING ] YES -- UH, I MEAN, NO. I-I MEAN... WHATEVER YOU SAY. [ CHEERS AND APPLAUSE ] [ LAUGHING ] AND FURTHERMORE, I HEREBY DECREE THAT THE PRINCESSES OF THE MIDDLE KINGDOM, WHEREVER THEY MAY BE, ARE RELEASED FROM THEIR VOW AND MAY MARRY WHOM-SO-EVER THEY PLEASE... AND WHO PLEASES THEM -- THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT. [ SQUEAKS ] HONEY-PIE! [ CHEERS AND APPLAUSE ] [ SQUEAKS ] [ FIREWORKS WHISTLING ] [ SIGHS ] [ SNIFFLES ] [ SIGHS ] I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M BACK ON WAKE-UP DUTY. WELL, MULAN IS HAPPY. AND IF SHE'S HAPPY, I'M HAPPY. [ SQUEAKS ] WELL, THANK YOU, CRI-KEE. I DID DO GOOD, DIDN'T I? Head Ancestor: BETTER GET YOUR REST, MUSHU. I HAVE A YOGA SESSION AT DAWN, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR MY GREETINGS TO THE SUN. AND DON'T FORGET -- I LIKE TO BE AWAKENED FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP WITH A NICE, LONG FOOT MASSAGE. [ GAGS ] I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK. [ LAUGHTER ] [ ALL GASP ] SHANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WATCH AND SEE. WHAT IS HE DOING? IT CAN'T BE! HE'S -- HE'S COMBINING THE FAMILY TEMPLES! OH! Mushu: UH, EXCUSE ME. UH, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, EXACTLY -- YOU KNOW, FOR ME? IT -- IT MEANS... [ WHIMPERING ] YEAH, WHAT? WHAT? IT MEANS WHAT? UNFORTUNATELY, YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR PEDESTAL. *'Mushu': OH, YEAH! I'M BACK, BABY! I AM BACK! [ DINGING ] YES! OOPS. SO THIS IS THE FAMOUS MUSHU. MM-HMM. SOMEHOW I PICTURED YOU... BIGGER. SAY WHAT? YOU -- YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT ME? ABOUT US? [ LAUGHS ] I HAVE NO SECRETS FROM MY HUSBAND, MUSHU. I TOLD HIM EVERYTHING. [ GULPS ] EVERYTHING? EVERYTHING? THAT'S RIGHT, GREAT GOLDEN DRAGON OF UNITY. [ CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY ] I STILL DON'T GET IT. WHAT DOES COMBINING OUR TEMPLES DO? IT GIVES ME BACK MY PEDESTAL. OH...WAIT, BUT CAN YOU DO THIS? AREN'T THERE RULES? OF COURSE, RIGHT NEXT TO THE RULES ABOUT DRESSING UP LIKE A MAN AND JOINING THE ARMY. [ LAUGHTER ] WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? THIS THING JUST MIGHT WORK OUT AFTER ALL. [ BOTH CHUCKLE ] HEY, YO, WHERE'S MY MASSEUSE?! SAVING CHINA GIVES ME KNOTS LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE! OH! AND WHAT ABOUT MY PEDICURE? LET'S GET JAMMING ON THE TOE JAM, PEOPLE. AND SOMEBODY HEAT UP SOME OIL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE GONNA DO WITH IT YET, BUT IT'S GONNA BE GOOD. DOES A HERO DRAGON DESERVE ANYTHING LESS? DRAW MY BATH! WARM MY TOWELS! LET THE PAMPERING BEGIN! [ Driving rock beat ] ♪ I WANT TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO SEE WHAT OTHER GIRLS SEE ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ GET TO BE ♪ ♪ NA NA-NA, NA NA NA ♪ ♪ NA NA-NA, NA NA NA ♪ ♪ NA NA-NA ♪ ♪ WHO-O-A ♪ ♪ TO WEAR MY OLD JEANS ♪ ♪ TO EAT A WHOLE CAKE ♪ ♪ FEEL THE SUN ON MY FEET ♪ ♪ BE QUIET ♪ ♪ BE CRAZY ♪ ♪ BE ANYTHING I WANT TO BE ♪ ♪ DANCE AROUND IN MY UNDERWEAR ♪ ♪ TO WALK BY MYSELF ♪ ♪ DO NOTHING ALL DAY ♪ ♪ TO EAT A WHOLE CAKE ♪ ♪ BE CRANKY, WITH FROSTING ♪ ♪ NO CAMERAS, NO PRESSURES ♪ ♪ NO PHONIES, NO HAIR GEL ♪ ♪ NO PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT ♪ ♪ THEY KNOW ME BUT DON'T ♪ ♪ NO PLATFORM SHOES ♪ ♪ I WANT TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO SEE WHAT OTHER GIRLS SEE ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ WHOA, WHOA ♪ ♪ I WANT TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO SEE WHAT OTHER GIRLS SEE ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ GET TO BE ♪ ♪ NA NA-NA, NA NA NA ♪ ♪ NA NA NA ♪ ♪ NA NA-NA, NA NA NA ♪ ♪ NA NA-NA ♪ ♪ WHO-O-A ♪ ♪ TO STAY IN ONE PLACE ♪ ♪ TO SLEEP UNTIL 3:00 ♪ ♪ TO MEET A NICE GUY ♪ ♪ WHO LIKES ME FOR ME ♪ ♪ NO CAMERAS, NO PRESSURES ♪ ♪ NO PHONIES, NO HAIR GEL ♪ ♪ NO PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT ♪ ♪ THEY KNOW ME BUT DON'T ♪ ♪ NO PLATFORM SHOES ♪ ♪ I WANT TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO SEE WHAT OTHER GIRLS SEE ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO SEE WHAT OTHER GIRLS SEE ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ WHOA, WHOA ♪ ♪ I WANT TO BE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ I WANT TO SEE WHAT OTHER GIRLS SEE ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ JUST TO BE FREE LIKE OTHER GIRLS ♪ ♪ GET TO BE ♪ [ HAYLEY WESTENRA'S "HERE BESIDE ME" PLAYS ] ♪ I'LL SHOW YOU WORLDS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ♪ ♪ THE SUN AND MOON AND SHADOWS ♪ ♪ THE RAINBOW'S HEART, THE MOUNTAIN STREAM ♪ ♪ THE SUMMER'S CLOUDS ♪ ♪ AND THE WINTER'S DREAMS ♪ ♪ I'LL PLAY YOU SOUNDS YOU'VE NEVER HEARD ♪ ♪ THE WATERFALL, THE WILLOW ♪ ♪ THE THUNDER OF THE HUMMINGBIRD ♪ ♪ THE WHISPER OF THE SNOW ♪ ♪ WHAT IF YOU NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH YOU CARE ♪ ♪ TILL YOU ARE PARTED BY A STORMY SEA? ♪ ♪ HOW COULD I LET YOU GO? ♪ ♪ HOW COULD I BEAR ♪ ♪ MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU HERE WITH ME? ♪ ♪ THE WORLD'S A DOOR THAT'S OPEN WIDE ♪ ♪ BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE BESIDE ME ♪ ♪ AND WITH THE MOON AND SUN TO GUIDE ME ♪ ♪ NOW MY HEART CAN FLY ♪ ♪ NOW OUR HEARTS ♪ ♪ CAN BE ♪ ♪ FREE ♪ Category:Transcripts